


I want to know the joy (of how you whisper "more")

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Oliver's a keeper. Percy certainly thinks so. ;)
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	I want to know the joy (of how you whisper "more")

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Oliver is the only one capable of loosening him up. Thanks to TITTI for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine. Also Rumi is BOSS.

"Is this what you want?" Oliver's husky voice and hot breath floated just above Percy's ear, making his shiver. 

"I have to work," replied Percy. 

"I know." Oliver's hands, possessive on Percy's hips, pulled him back. His arse brushed against the front of Oliver's trousers, and Oliver let out a small grown. "I asked what you wanted. Not what you have to do." 

"Someone will see." 

"The door's closed." 

"Someone could walk in." 

Oliver chuckled. Low and sexy, just like the way Percy liked in the bedroom. But they weren't there, were they? They were in the office. "You know they have charms to lock the door so no one can open it, and, you've already got the entire office on the alert — so they won't even _dare_ to bother you during your lunch break—." 

"How did you…?" Percy asked, scandalised. "Is this why you're here? Did someone call you?" 

Oliver placed a kiss on the back of Percy's neck before turning him around. "I'm here because I know you had a big, important meeting this morning, and I know it's your lunch break. If you don't want me to stay—." 

Oliver started to pull away but Percy grabbed onto his forearms. Oliver was teasing him and Percy was playing right _into_ it. "No. _Please_ ," Percy begged, "stay." 

"So what do you nee—" 

Percy pulled Oliver in a deep, bruising kiss. Oliver gave a little gasp, as if he were surprised how Percy had been so fast. He pushed Oliver and Oliver kept taking steps back, as if knowing what Percy wanted to do, and eventually, his back hit the door to Percy's office with a thump. 

"Now, someone might hear," Oliver teased. 

"I don't care," Percy said, in between kisses, and then he hastily fell to his knees. He made quick work on Oliver's trousers, not allowing Oliver to have a word in otherwise. He was going to do this, even if Oliver had come to take care of Percy. 

This was what Percy needed. And maybe Oliver knew that. Maybe he pushed Percy's buttons so Percy would eventually take the matter in his own hands, so to speak. When Percy released Oliver's cock from his pants and wrapped his lips around the head, Oliver gasped again. He let out a small moan — the kind Percy loved to hear. The kind Percy had been used to hearing since their Hogwarts days. When they hadn't been more than just roommates and kept their escapades a secret. Percy had been a Prefect, after all. 

Oliver's fingers threaded through Percy's hair and he mumbled incoherently, bucking his hips, and knowing exactly how Percy wanted it. He came quickly, not giving Percy a warning, and Percy continued to lick and suck until Oliver was dry. 

He looked up at Oliver finally, his hands grasping Oliver's hips, and Oliver gave a small smile. "Let me watch you now…" he said in a teasing tone. "Come on then, sweetheart." 

This time, Percy hesitated. What was he doing? What were _they_ doing? Having sex in the office? This was insanity—

"If you don't do it, love, I'm afraid I'll be getting down to my knees then. And you know how loud I can get—" 

"Okay. Okay," Percy said, his cheeks burning. Now? _Now you're getting shy?_ he scolded himself. 

Percy undid the buttons to his trousers, yanked out his hard, leaking cock that'd been also begging for a release while Percy had been ignoring it and started to stroke it. 

"Yeah… that's it. Put on a show for me. It's been a while since you let me watch you." Oliver's voice was breathy but he didn't dare move. It was as if he knew one wrong step and Percy was going to freeze up again. 

Percy continued to stroke himself, closing his eyes, and then remembering how Oliver liked to lock eyes with him and quickly opened them. "Like this?" Percy asked softly. Almost innocently. It was a little game they played where Oliver pretended to be Percy's teacher. Showing him how to pleasure himself. 

Percy _was_ always good at following directions, and he was _always_ looking to please.

Oliver's hand snaked around the back of Percy's neck and he tugged on Percy's hair, pulling his head up. He leaned down to kiss Percy's lips, and moaned when his tongue swirled around in Percy's mouth. Tasting himself on Percy's tongue, Oliver groaned once more, and he dropped to his knees. He continued to kiss Percy as Percy got himself over the edge. 

They stayed there, panting, in a mess with Percy's climax on both of their trousers. 

"That was brilliant," Oliver said, his lips against Percy's still. 

"And we've made a brilliant mess," replied Percy, feeling untroubled for once. This was what cleaning charms were for. They'd become quite used to utilising them back in the dormitories, and now, using them once in a while in the office wouldn't hurt either. 

Oliver chuckled and they both cleaned up quickly. Percy made sure that everything in his office was in the place it was supposed to be, and both his and Oliver's robes looked pristine and pressed. 

"Don't forget, we have dinner at your parents' tonight," Oliver said once Percy thought he looked presentable to leave his office. 

"Right…" Percy said, surprised. He'd completely forgot about it. No wonder… "Is this why?" he mumbled mostly to himself. _You came here? To make sure I wouldn't stress further?_

"Hmm?" Oliver questioned. He had been checking his reflection in the mirror and gave Percy a quizzical look. 

Percy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you," he said. 

Oliver looked slightly surprised. "Yes. I love you too, dear," he said with a soft laugh. With another quick kiss, he was gone. 

After Oliver's departure, Percy remained untroubled and cheerful all day. Surely, his morning had been awful, and dinner tonight would be a chore, but his afternoon had been a delight. All thanks to his beautiful husband.


End file.
